Large doses of monensin, a sodium-selective carboxylic ionophore, were found to produce polyfocal, monophasic necrosis of skeletal muscle, with type I fiber selectivity, in swine. Regeneration of affected muscles developed early following injury and progressed rapidly to complete restoration of the necrotic muscles without residual fibrosis.